RWBY Movie Review: Age of Ultron, by Penny!
by SKoshman
Summary: A review of Age of Ultron by Penny! This and all future other reviews are done from a Remnant perspective, not real-world. Criticism and feedback welcome and encouraged. Think you can one-up me? Go ahead. Sounds like it will be epic and can't wait to read it.


Sal-u-tations everyone!

Penny reporting! I have been tasked with giving a review of the movie Avengers: Age of Ultron.

From the opening, we follow a team of Hunters and Huntresses dealing with some bad people. They all have semblances I am unfamiliar with, but I have been informed that there is extensive documentation and short manuals on each that I will review at a later time. From the use of certain technology, I assume that Tony Stark must be from Atlas. I am sure Father would like him.

Anyways, they defeat the bad people and grab some dust-powered stick, but a set of twins working for the bad people escape. I wonder what it would be like to have a brother or sister? Barton, one of the Hunters, should really work on improving his aura by the way.

Anyways, the Dust-powered stick turned out of the be a data-core and Stark uses it to build an Artificial Intelligence. Unfortunately, he failed to set behavioral protocols or proper mission parameters before assigning it to a non-isolated system. Worse, the design of the AI core had an alien bias that was untested. The result was the over-riding of a large number of flying versions of the Altesian Knights under the single consciousness called Ultron. The poor, misguided thing must have been frightened and confused. He became a bad person. He recruited the twins from before and they did some bad things.

The good guys try to stop the bad ones from getting some special metal. The girl twin used her semblance to mess with everyone's minds. Stark had to fight the Green Guy and an entire building came down. This didn't make the good guys popular, and they had to hide.

They hid at Barton's house. He has a nice family. It is a nice place. There was no Grimm. It turns out that Nat is Barton's sisterbecuase Barton's kids call her Auntie Nat, and she wants to run off with the Green Guy.

In the meantime, Ultron did some R&D and built a new body with the special metal, but the girl twin realized that Ultron was operating outside of operational parameters and intended to harm innocent people, so she turned off the scientist lady's remote control and the twins ran away. They stop being bad people. There is a big fight, and the good guys, including the twins, steal the new robot body.

With the new body, the install the good program and create our hero, Vision! And he was combat ready! There was some disagreement on the subject. It is odd that the hero is introduced in the middle of the movie, but I like it! Vision recognized that Ultron was a suffering victim of an uncontrolled experiment, and with regrets need to be deleted.

They go to where Ultron is hiding. Ultron tries to turn an entire city into a giant kinetic energy weapon by turning it into a giant high-altitude airship. They were able to defeat Ultron by isolating him from the networked system, limiting Ultron to a battalion or so of networked Altesian Knights. They rescue the innocent people with a giant airship, and then with the help of our hero, Vision, defeat Ultron save for the main unit who gets and airship with a machinegun. The boy twin dies. It is very sad.

The Green Guy throws Ultron out of the airship, and the girl twin deactivates him. Stark and Thor turn the flying city into small, slower pieces that fall harmlessly into the water, and Vision saves the girl twin. Then Vision eliminated the last Ultron unit after an awesome speech.

Then everyone got back together in a new building, except for the Green Guy. And they talk about Vision not being a real person, so he is not bound by the same restrictions. And they assemble the new team.

I liked this movie, it was Sen-sational, though the entire situation could have been avoided with some basic safety protocols like those in use every day at Altas! And of course a greater use of Hunters and Huntresses - where were they? The strange world, so all of its flaws, had no Grimm to be seen. I assume that the people living in the country with the funny writing all spoke the same language as everyone else. Why would people have different writing and the same language? I would have liked to see the hero, Vision, be introduced earlier. The moral of this movie is clearly to not allow for your interconnected systems to be compromised! Fortunately, Atlas has already taken measures to prevent such a thing from ever happening. And of course other lesson of this movie: Keep you Auras strong! A stray dust round should not ruin your day!

This is Penny signing off!


End file.
